Desperation
by Eclipse of the Heart
Summary: A little oneshot about Naminé, and how she got to Castle Oblivion. Rating to be safe.


This is a one-shot that was inspired when everyone else was shouting the way to say all the persons of 'avoir'. Why that is I just don't know. Surprisingly at the moment I'm _not_ on a sugar high...scary thought, that. Also, people may recognise the name I'm using from the last fanfic. THAT'S DONE PUPROSELY PEOPLE! Maybe there shall be a sequel fic after all...

Even so, this will probably be my last Kingdom Hearts fanfic for a while...

HUMOUR MEH AND REVIEW IT!

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square. I am _not_ a square. End of story.

On with the fic!

**_Desperation_**

I gazed out of the window, only to be met by blackness. Fitting, considering how I felt. The large empty blackness of space, with only the other worlds--the stars--out there to make it seem just a little more full. But even the stars are not eternal.

At times like these, when I stopped thinking about _him, _stopped sketching what I had already sketched a thousand times before I remembered what things were like before...

And so, I remembered.

_"Naminé!"_

_I turned around, looking at the person that spoke. It was Aori, of course. After the **incident**, no one but him and my parents talked to me. Even so, my parents kept their distance, and whenever I left I could hear they were relieved. It's not my fault. I didn't know. I didn't **know.**_

_"Earth to Naminé! Come in Naminé!"_

_"Calm down. I'm still here."_

_"Well, you know...sometimes you just tune out to ignore everyone else. Even me."_

_I didn't reply. How could I when I knew he was right?_

_"I know! Let's go somewhere and **do **something. Anything!" He grabbed my hand and together we began to run._

_Why was he so nice to me? He knew what I could do. He knew I was a freak. So why...?_

_He turned around, and his blonde spiky hair swished slightly, though there wasn't any wind. And he grinned._

If only I hadn't been too self absorbed, I could have appreciated that smile so much more.

_We were in the forest._

_"Hey, Aori! We're not meant to be here, you know!"_

_He grinned. "So what? If people aren't allowed to come in here, it will be all that more private, right?"_

_True._

_And it was beautiful. The sun shone through the translucent leaves, casting a green light on the forest floor. Lianas curled around the trunks of the trees. And, being summer here, I could smell the scents coming from the multicoloured flowers, sprouting from every nook and cranny available._

_All together, a beautiful sight._

Something like that, something so perfect, could never last.

_"I can't believe no one comes in here, Aori. It's so...beautiful. Why is everyone afraid of the forest?"_

_"Silly superstitions of shadows claiming the lives of everyone that comes whithin it. And, for some reason the village is safe. Pretty dumb, isn't it?" I nodded my agreement. _

_"It makes you forget everything that happens in the real world."_

_Something stirred whithin me at that. I couldn't forget what had happened. I wouldn't **allow** myself to forget. "How can you say that? **How** can you say that, Aori? I was mad at him and when I was mad I...I tore him up inside. Ripped apart his mind, his memories. He **died** because of me!" I looked down at my hands and I realised they were trembling slightly. And my face was wet. But there wasn't a single cloud in the sky._

_"Is that how you really feel? That...if we do something bad, we shouldn't let go of the past, to repent?" Slowly he turned away from me and ran further in to the forest._

_I shouldn't have snapped like that! It was so stupid, stupid, stupid!_

_"Wait, Aori! Please!"_

_But he didn't turn around, maybe because he couldn't hear me. I doubted it though._

_I began to run after him into the deeper, darker parts of the forest

* * *

_

_No wonder people thought this place was evil. The trees were dead, all of them. Their dead branches reached out their skeletal fingers, threatening to grab me and never let go. No flowers, save some deadly nightshade grew here. And Aori had stopped ahead. I ran the last little bit of the way, before he could run off again. But he didn't show that he even knew that I was here._

_"Aori!" Still nothing._

_"Aori...?"_

_"Run dammit!" He turned around and behind him..._

_Behind him was the creature that everyone had been afraid about. _

_A black creature, with long antennae zigzagging backwards and vaguely human likeness stood in front of him. The eyes glowed yellow, incredibly bright in comparison to the rest of the black, shadowybody that somehow managed to be solid. The fingers were lengthened into claws. And one of those 'hands' were in Aori's chest. No blood, but it wasn'tany lesshorrible. _

_The **thing** must have got what it wanted, for it began to pull whatever it was out ofhis chest. _

_Aori was dying, no question about that. But he looked at me, and he gained a look of horror. _

_"RUN!"_

_The black monster pulled out something that was glowing and pulsing slightly. It crackled with lightning. _

_A heart. _

_Aori disappeared and I began to run again. _

_

* * *

_

That was the beginning of the end. Darkness consumed all, but through cruel fate I survived and came here, to the world where Castle Oblivion was. I _wanted_ to die. But I was too scared to kill myself. I was too damn scared.

I was too scared to tell Aori I loved him.

Desperation led to submission, and Castle Oblivion was all that there was.

And Aori was no more than a buried memory, until...

_Axel turned to face me. Something about him really scared me, even though his makeup made him almost seem like a clown. Provided clowns were homicidal. "I want you to do something for the Orginization. A boy is coming here soon...Sora. I want you to change his memories so that we can manipulate him."_

Another love...maybe it was desperation?

Or was it because he reminded me of Aori?

_I nodded in dowdy submission. _

_Even now I was afraid of death._

Someone was knocking on the door. _That_ was certainly new. No one ever knocked. They just teleported in, gave their orders and left again.

"Come in." I turned the chair around to face the door.

The door creaked open and the person entered. I gasped. How could it be...?

"Aori?"

_**Desperaton: End**_

So ends this one-shot...(and yes, people who have read _The Third Key_, may want to know that this will link in with later chapters XD! Which I will add when I have the Internet back...)

I thought I ought to let you all know that NO FANFICS ARE COMING ANY TIME SOON! THE INTERNET AT MEH HOUSE HAS BROKEN DOWN AND I'M ALREADY BUSY ON THE WEEK-DAYS AFTER SCHOOL! So I doubt there will be much action for a while...

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES!


End file.
